Misión: Hacer feliz a Maito Gai
by vivaelanime
Summary: A causa de una misión Matio Gai no es el mismo, sus amigos preocupados hacen reaccionar a la única persona que puede hacer feliz al shinobi.


Titulo: Misión: Hacer feliz a Maito Gai

Pareja: Kakashi x Maito Gai

Fandom: Naruto

Resumen: A causa de una misión Matio Gai no es el mismo, sus amigos preocupados hacen reaccionar a la única persona que puede hacer feliz al shinobi.

En la oficina de la Hokage de Konoha estaban reunidos Tsunade-sama con los shinobis Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, e Ibiki, el motivo no tenía nada que ver con ninguna misión o algún peligro que se acercara a la aldea, sino que uno de sus compañeros de batallas llevaba un tiempo bastante extraño, y no era otro que Maito Gai; desde que volvió con su equipo de una misión pidió unas vacaciones y dejó a su equipo a cargo de Kakashi.

-¿Por qué nos necesita Tsunade-sama? –dijo Kurenai, quien se encontraba de pie junto a los demás delante de la mesa de la Hokage quien estaba acompañada de Shizune.

-La razón es Maito Gai –declaró la rubia- desde que hace dos semanas que me pidió vacaciones y nadie lo ha visto en la aldea, ni sus alumnos ni siquiera sus vecinos, los ANBUS han dicho que no ha salido de la aldea, pero me tiene preocupada algo debió pasar en esa misión para que se encuentre de esta manera; Kurenai, tu y tu equipo estuvieron también en la misión, ¿notasteis algo extraño que le ocurriera a Gai?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio dejando pensar a la sensei, quien intentaba rememorar la misión al completo, para poder desvelar el secreto de lo que le ocurría a Gai, pero no encontraba nada salvo… pero no, eso no puede ser…

-Por tu expresión diría que sabes algo Kurenai. –dijo Tsunade.

-Pasó algo extraño, uno de los ninjas enemigos se acercó demasiado a Gai, y le empezó a manosear –Terminó sonrojada mirando hacia la Hockage pero desviando un poco la mirada hacia el peliplateado- en ese momento Gai se puso hecho una furia y antes de que le golpeara parece que ese ninja le dijo alunas palabras al oído que lo hicieron enfurecer mucho más.

-Umm bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no es porque esté herido, quizás sólo esté deprimido, pues ya desde antes de esa misión le había notado algo decaído. Por un momento pensé que serían problemas de amores, pero cuando le pregunté se puso pálido y negó estar en alguna relación; bueno, ahora que tenemos aclarado el posible motivo del malestar de Gai, procederé a daros las ordenes para las misiones que tendréis en los próximos días…. –antes de terminar Kakashi se esfumó del despacho- Bueno hasta que le costó reaccionar, creía que nunca se iba a ir –dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en la cara siendo correspondida por los demás.

Unas horas antes en el despacho de la Hokage las mismas personas excepto Kakashi.

-Entonces Gai sigue sin salir de su casa para nada.

-Así es Hockage-sama, fui a verle y dice que no se encuentra bien, pero sigo pensado que se debe al manoseo y las palabras que ese ninja enemigo le dirigió en la lucha; no sé qué le dijo pero le deprimió mucho, dejo de portarse tan tontamente –dijo Kurenai.

-Bien, entonces habrá que hacer que el cabezón de Kakashi reaccione de una vez.

-¡Si, Hokage-sama! –dijeron todos

En ese mismo momento en la casa de Maito Gai, se encontraba éste tumbado bajo las mantas con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, y es que la palabras de ese ninja enemigo se repetían una y otra vez, "tienes un cuerpo comestible, y perfecto para follar, seguro que serías una buena puta" y aunque era fuerte y no quisiera se las estaba creyendo, porque aunque alguna vez se haya acostado con su eterno rival, es decir, Kakashi Hatake, éste nunca le ha dicho palabras de amor de ningún tipo.

En un principio, todo había empezado como un juego y una manera de complacerse mutuamente, Gai se había enamorado completamente de su compañero, y aunque había intentado dejar esta relación para no sufrir no podía, quería aprovechar las pocas veces que se sentía querido por la persona que amaba.

Por eso mismo, esas malditas palabras le hacían tanto daño porque sabía que para Kakashi no era más que un culo para follar.

Hubiera seguido con esos malos pensamientos, si de repente alguien no hubiera retirado las sábanas dejándole al descubierto.

El moreno se giró con los ojos medio abiertos para ver quien había irrumpido en su casa y estos se abrieron del todo al ver a la persona culpable de sus males, pero a la vez a la más importante de su vida.

-¿K…Kakashi? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el jounin totalmente sorprendido.

El peliplateado solamente le miraba a través de su único ojo sin decir nada y sin moverse, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el ninja copión se movió y cogió en brazos a Gai y se desapareció de la casa del moreno.

Gai no pudo hacer nada por la velocidad a la que le llevaba el otro, por eso cuando aparecieron directamente en la habitación de la casa de Kakashi se sorprendió, pero la sorpresa aumentó cuando este lo dejó delicadamente en la cama con un beso tierno en la frente, para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.

El moreno se quedó totalmente quieto, no sabía qué hacer, Kakashi le había traído a su casa cuando siempre que quería tener sexo lo hacían en la casa de Gai para evitar sospechas; para aumentar el desconcierto no hizo ningún movimiento de querer algo de índole sexual. Gai estaba totalmente desconcertado y siguió así el tiempo que tardo en volver Kakashi con una bandeja de comida y bebida.

Kakashi se acercó hasta la cama y depositó la bandeja en la mesita sin apartar la mirada de su acompañante, sabía que no le había expresado sus sentimientos correctamente, y quizás por eso ahora el moreno se encontraba en ese estado. Pero es que nunca hubiera pensado que lo que empezó como una relación de solo sexo, acabaría con sentimientos tan fuertes hacia su extravagante compañero.

-Gai, deberías comer algo, llevas muchos días encerrado en casa y sin comer nada –dijo Kakahi acercándole una pieza de fruta a la boca del moreno, quien la aceptó totalmente ido por la situación.

Estuvieron comiendo durante media hora en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Gai tenía muchas incógnitas que tenía que resolver. por eso cuando el peliplateado volvió de dejar la bandeja y se sentó junto a él en la cama habló.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto Kakashi? ¿Té mismo pusiste la norma de que no me traerías a tu casa? –Preguntó nervioso Gai.

Durante un par de minutos Kakashi Hatake no supo que contestar, pero sabía que si quería tener una relación estable con la persona frente a él, debía ser totalmente sincero.

-Gai, ¿recuerdas las reglas que dejamos claras cuando empezamos esta "relación"? –Preguntó y Gai asintió- pues he decidido romper dichas reglas –ante eso el moreno se asustó al pensar en no poder estar más con Kakashi- porque quiero que lo nuestro sea una relación de verdad –completó el peliplateado dejando la habitación en silencio para dejar procesar lo dicho al moreno.

En la habitación no se escuchó nada durante unos minutos hasta que un grito se escuchó por toda la casa y también por los alrededores.

-¡Qué!

-Tranquilízate Gai,

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? me estás diciendo que quieres tener una relación seria conmigo, con el tipo raro de Konoha y... – las palabras del moreno se fueron apagando según se iba dando cuenta del significado de las palabras de su compañero y de las suyas propias- ¿es verdad? ¿O una broma?

-Hablo totalmente enserio, Maito Gai, ¿Quieres ser mi novio formalmente? –Preguntó Kakashi a lo que como respuesta recibió el abrazo de Gai consiguiendo que le tirara a la cama mientras le besaba la cara y repetía como un mantra "Sí".

Kakashi abrazaba por la cintura a su novio mientras seguía recibiendo besos de éste, besos que iban subiendo de intensidad, pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas calientes el peliplateado lo paró.

-Ahora debes descansar Gai, mañana empezaremos la mudanza para que te vengas a vivir conmigo –declaró mientras los tapaba a los dos con las sabanas y se preparaban para dormir- Te amo Maito Gai –declaró antes de cerrar los ojos.

-También te amo Kakashi Hatake –dijo Gai antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse también sin apartarse del abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente cuando Kakashi se despertó se alarmó al no encontrar a su pareja junto a él en la cama, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y empezó a inspeccionar la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde encontró a Gai recién lavado y vistiendo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de Kakashi, que le quedaban algo grandes pero verle con su ropa hizo al peliplateado sentirse posesivo con el moreno y eso le gustaba, saber que la persona que ahora mismo estaba cocinando para él y vistiendo sus ropas le pertenecía.

Mientras Kakashi seguía apoyado en la puerta viendo como Gai se movía por la cocina preparando el desayuno sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al tomase esa relación en serio.

Fin.


End file.
